Chapter 3: After School
Prologue Kakashi Hatake (CastleFalcon) silently walks into the classroom, holding a small, orange book. Simply sitting down at his desk, which is placed infront of every isle where the students sit, the class would anti-climatically become silent. Slamming his small book on his desk, he would introduce himself, "Alright class! My name is Kakashi Hatake, please address me as Kakashi-sama. Without any further adue, let's start with English and Japanese.". The myriads of notes are almost unimaginable, taking up the entire board space. Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon) would huddle next to Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon) as she copies her notes, comforting the two. Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) can't stop playing with his pencil, which makes Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) giggle. Gaara (CastleFalcon) simply stares at the board, and writes without the need of looking down at his paper. After everyone had copied their notes, Kakashi would start his lecture, "Honorifics are used with adults or those you honor....examples: San, Kun, Sama..". Hours of tiresome boredom pass by, until the bell wakes everyone up. As the students dash out of the door, Kakashi dictates the homework assignment. Chapter 3 thumb|300px|right|Play this as you read Chapter 3! Naruto shyly walks up to Hinata outside of campus, where he asks her, "Soo...when do I pick you up...hehehe...?". Hinata's face would be filled with blush and excitement, prompting her to loudly respond, "6:30pm! Don't worry about my dad, just ignore everything he says about protecting me, ignore Neji Hyuga (CastleFalcon), he's just annoying and always kissing his girlfriend Tenten (CastleFalcon)!! Also-" Hinata would be cut off by the suprising kiss given to her on the lips by Naruto. Hinata would start to sweat, as blush completeley overtakes her face. With barley any strength left in her body, all she would say is, "Naru....Naru....Naru....Narutooo...". Naruto would calmly put his hand on Hinata's cheek, only to mutter a few words in her ear, "Thanks for telling off the red-head for me..". Gaara sees this, though simply continues walking to his house. Naruto would run his hand down her cheek, gentley grab her hand, and romantically escort her to her house. Sasuke walks out of school meanwhile piggy-backing Sakura. With Sakura on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck, both are feeling better than ever. Calmly, Sasuke would ask Sakura, "How about I pick you up around 6:30pm?". Sakura would warmly giggle, and happily respond "Anytime you desire!". A few minutes pass, and they finally arrive at Sakura's house, where she would get off of Sasuke's back, and make brief eye contact with him. Sasuke would bring his head closer to Sakura's, where he would whisper in her ear, "See you later...". Sasuke would then walk away, feeling all warm inside. With peace and tranquility conforting her entire body, she walks into her house. Hinata would enter her house after being escorted by Naruto. The moment she enters the door, she is confronted by her brother, Neji. Teasing Hinata, he would buggingly say, "Don't think I didn't see you holding that boy's hand!". Hinata's expression would quickly become worried, to which the latter would say, "Oh...shut it Neji!" With Neji falling to the floor, laughing, she would run upstairs and begin showering. Sakura would begin laying down her outing clothes; a pink hoodie, a light-brown baret, a short-skirt, and a white shirt with a heart-shaped splatter in the middle. She would proceed to her bathroom, naked, where she would take a shower aswell. On Naruto and Sasuke's side, the two would quickly run into their houses, avoiding their parents, and quickly jumping into the shower. After about 2 minutes, the two would get out, get dressed, and run down the stairs once more. Everyone is preparing, for the upcomming 6:30pm dating. Everyone is excited. Everyone is ready.